1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the CTP (Computer To Plate) technology for directly producing printing plates from electronic data without the need for any intermediate mediums and processes has been in widespread use in the printing and platemaking field. There have been proposed various proofreading assistance tools for performing an efficient proofreading process using electronic data for CTP.
The proofreading process includes a task for confirming print presentation forms in which prints are presented. Specific print presentation forms to be confirmed include layout, imposition, page folding, page trimming position, etc. In order to facilitate the confirming task, various efforts have been made for displaying printing data images in view of those print presentation forms.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-302518 discloses an apparatus and method for combining a template image which shows page folding details with printing data image into a preview image and displaying the preview image. The publication states that the displayed preview image allows the operator to confirm beforehand the layout of printed images on folded pages.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-102614 discloses an apparatus and method for displaying a preview of a layout of printing data images and an output form thereof. The publication states that the displayed preview reflects various printing functions.
After the operator has completed a proofreading process, the operator is required in some cases to ask the client for approval before proceeding to a next printing process. At this time, the client visually checks a proof printed on a proof press to determine whether to go ahead with the printing process or not. There is a potential need for confirmation of a proof in a state that is as close to a final print as possible.
The apparatus and methods disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-302518 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-102614 mainly serve to simply confirm imposition and page folding in particular, and do not use actual printing data (block copy data). According to the disclosed apparatus and methods, therefore, the proof tends to deviate from the final print. The disclosed apparatus and methods do not lend themselves to final confirmation of other forms including layout and page trimming.